La Desafortunada Vida Escolar de Arthur Kirkland
by softlavender
Summary: Arthur Kirkland conocido como el mayor perdedor de la escuela, esta acostumbrado a los golpes que da la vida, pero hay uno para el que no esta preparado y este es el haberse enamorado de la hermana melliza de rival Francis Bonnefoy, podrá nuestro protagonista sobrevivir a ese alocado ambiente escolar y declarasele a la chica mas popular del instituto, dense una vuelta y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

**La desafortunada vida escolar de Arthur Kirkland**

**Hola nuevamente, ahora voy a probar suerte con esta alocada historia que se ocurrió en los escasos momentos de ocio, se trata de un Universo Alternativo, donde nuestras naciones favoritas no tienen que preocuparse por conflictos internacionales o tratados de libre comercio, etc., si no que ahora serán simples estudiantes de escuela donde su mayor preocupación sera aprobar el año escolar y alguno que otro drama amoroso. Ojala esta historia sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencia: Cualquier perecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Aparición de personajes originales (OC), a los cuales se les dará los créditos a sus autores. La única la cual es de mi humilde cosecha es mi OC de México: Ximena García Fernández**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mente creativa de Hidekaz-senpai.**

* * *

><p>El chico que se describirá a continuación y protagonista de esta historia no tiene nada de extraordinario, se trata de un simple estudiante de colegio preparatorio; a un año de salir de ese maldito reclusorio comúnmente conocido como escuela, un vil y repugnante antro lleno de hormonas, adolecentes calenturientos, profesores dementes y pervertidos, bullies y demás variedad de especímenes que comprendían al "honorable y respetable cuerpo de maestros y estudiantes", con los que por castigo de Dios o penitencia Arthur Kirkland tenía que convivir por cinco días a la semana durante ocho horas.<p>

Seguramente a más de uno se le paso por la cabeza decir "pero qué manera tan positiva de ver el mundo tiene nuestro protagonista", bueno mi estimado lector no culpe de todo a este pobre infeliz, muy pronto descubrirá que la vida de nuestro ¿héroe?, o más bien antihéroe, no ha sido fácil en lo absoluto, y seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo un individuo puede ser tan desdichado si en esta vida teniendo salud y familia se puede ser feliz?, pues precisamente la cuestión familiar fue lo que contribuyó a la escasa o más bien inexistente autoestima de este chico.

Y estarán pensando, ¿acaso su familia es disfuncional?, pues no, la familia Kirkland era bastante normal dentro de lo que cabe, como cualquier familia de los suburbios contaban con una casa muy coquetona y al estilo victoriano en el centro de la ciudad, el jefe de la casa Oliver Kirkland era un experto relojero y dueño de un local el cual se dedicaba a la venta exclusiva de… si como lo suponen relojes; la madre Alice Kirkland viajaba constantemente ya que era una exitosa diplomática. Pero bueno enfoquémonos en el problema del porque Arthur era tan desdichado, digamos que él sufría el "Síndrome del Hermano no Querido o el Hermano de en medio".

—Es un alivio despertar sin tener que aguantar una de las ridículas bromas de Scott [1], —pensaba Arthur mientras se despabilaba, como siempre le había ganado la carrera al despertador y antes de que este sonara lo apago.

Salió de su habitación y se encamino al baño, en su llegada al baño pudo vislumbrar la habitación del pequeño Peter, el niño dormía apaciblemente, su sueño era tranquilo, Arthur no pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia su hermanito y esto se debía a que Peter jamás había sido víctima de Scott, Dylan [2], Patrick [3] y Liam [4] sus hermanos mayores.

—Eso es porque el pequeño Peter es lindo y carismático, y tu Artie eres feo y además tienes el "don" de caerle mal a todo el mundo (si a eso se le puede considerar un don). —Esto era lo que respondían Scott, Dylan, Patrick y Liam cada vez que Arthur cuestionaba el actuar de sus hermanos mayores.

—Por suerte tres de los cuatro neandertales ya no viven aquí. —pensaba Arthur mientras se lavaba la cara, el hecho de que tres de sus hermanos ya no vivieran allí contribuía a que Liam le dejara tranquilo, a pesar de ir juntos al mismo colegio solo que Liam ya se encontraba en su último año, pasaba de él, o le ignoraba.

—Pero claro no se tratara de Alfred y Kyle [5], porque en seguida los reconoce y los saluda frente a todos.

Y con esta declaración Arthur acaba de dar a conocer a otros dos integrantes de su familia. Alfred F. Jones, estrella de la escuela y mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano (un deporte para trogloditas y cabezas huecas los cuales hacían gala de su virilidad, disciplina perfecta para Alfred) y Kyle Kirkland un loco que gustaba de hacer actos que ponían en riesgo su integridad física y la salud mental de su hermano Nathaniel [6], además miembro del equipo de natación, estos dos eran primos de Arthur junto con sus respectivos hermanos y por lo tanto también sus primos, Nathaniel, Amber [7] y Malfoy ejem corrijo Matthew.

Seguramente están interesados en cada uno de los integrantes de esta peculiar familia, a continuación se los describiré:

Como ya habrán notado, Scott Kirkland era el hermano mayor y como él mismo se definía un espíritu libre, aunque para Arthur era más bien un vago sin remedio y el principal responsable de que su infancia hubiera sido traumática, cuando finalizo sus estudios de bachillerato, declaro a su familia que su sueño era formar una banda de rock, abandono la universidad y actualmente vivía en un departamento junto con otros cuatro mal vivientes.

Dylan y Patrick estaban a mitad de sus estudios universitarios, eran más civilizados que Scott, pero como el pelirrojo era su ejemplo a seguir también se divertían atormentando a Arthur cuando estos eran infantes, ahora que estaban a un paso de integrarse a la sociedad competitiva habían cambiado mucho su actitud hacia su hermano, pero era raro que estos dos estuvieran en casa solo iban los días feriados y eso en casos muy especiales.

Luego y no menos importante Liam, el cual era un año mayor que Arthur, pero simplemente lo ignoraba, en pocas palabras la relación de Arthur con sus hermanos mayores estaba muy lejana a ser buena.

Por último el pequeño Peter Kirkland, a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores Peter si trataba bien a Arthur y lo respetaba, pero bueno todo niño pequeño respeta a sus hermanos mayores, Peter a diferencia de Arthur si había nacido con el don de agradarle a todo el mundo, siempre que Scott, Dylan y Patrick regresaban a casa para las vacaciones sacaban a pasear al niño y además Liam lo ayudaba con sus deberes; estas eran facetas que Arthur nunca había conocido por parte de sus hermanos.

—Me pregunto ¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si me hubiesen tratado igual que a Peter? —reflexionaba A rthur, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té y untaba mantequilla a su pan tostado.

—Buen día Artie. —saludo Peter mientras se frotaba los ojitos para espantarse el sueño que aún lo aquejaba.

—Ve a vestirte que hoy es el primer día de clases y tienes que llegar a tiempo. —respondió el mayor mientras le ofrecía pan con mantequilla al niño, Peter tomo la rebanada y dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación a preparase.

—No hay un día en que no te levantes como una vieja menopaúsica Arthur. —Saludo Liam, mientras entraba a la cocina.

—Y tú no tienes un día en el que decidas comportarte como un ser humano civilizado. —Respondió con acidez Arthur, al ver que Liam bebía la leche directo del envase.

—Ya relájate, o mejor consíguete una novia, ah lo olvide eres tan feo y antipático que a nadie le gustas. A veces me pregunto ¿serás humano realmente Arthur? Hasta ahora no te he visto enamorado de nadie.

Arthur, fastidiado de lo mismo decidió salir de la estancia, Liam estaba completamente equivocado respecto a él, claro que estaba enamorado, y eso mismo junto con todo lo demás fue lo que termino volviéndolo una persona completamente apática, saco de su gabinete uno de sus tesoros más preciados, el anuario escolar, la mayoría de las personas que ahí aparecían no le importaban en lo más mínimo, pero ese anuario contenía la única fotografía de la joven que había capturado su corazón.

— ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuve que enamorarme de ti? —se preguntó en voz baja mientras veía con anhelo a la hermosa francesa que aparecía en el anuario.

Si para terminar de arruinar, la ya de por si miserable vida de Arthur este se tuvo que enamorar de la hermana melliza de su archirrival y némesis Francis Bonnefoy, en su escuela había un montón de chicas lindas y se terminó enamorando de Marianne Bonnefoy.

Marianne Bonnefoy era la máxima expresión de la belleza francesa, una de las chicas más deseables de todo el instituto, Arthur no entendía como esa criatura tan hermosa y delicada fuera la melliza de aquel francés odioso y pervertido.

—Si al menos fuera intrépido y carismático como Kyle o popular y atractivo como Alfred, podría acercarme a Marianne y al menos saludarla. —Pensaba apesadumbrado Arthur.

Pero bueno como decía Scott, mientras Arthur había tenido la suerte de nacer los demás del clan Kirkland-Jones habían nacido con buena suerte.

—Sal ya Artie, que se hace tarde. —hablo Peter desde la planta baja, Arthur guardo el anuario, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la planta baja con sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>—Ya quiero ver a Kyle, Nathaniel y Amber, quiero saber qué tal se la pasaron en sus vacaciones en Australia. —Hablo con entusiasmo Peter, mientras se dirigían a la escuela primaria donde estudiaba junto con su prima Amber.<p>

—Jaja estoy seguro que Kyle le provoco uno que otro dolor de cabeza a Nathaniel. —Contesto alegremente Liam.

—Mírenlos allí están y también vienen Alfred y Maximiliano. —acoto Arthur.

—Matthew. —corrigió Peter.

—Ah, si él.

—Hello everybody!. —saludo Alfred con su típico exceso de entusiasmo.

—Feliz regreso a clases para todos. —hablo Kyle sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a sus primos.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido levantarse temprano los lunes, y más aún si se trata de asistir a la escuela? —cuestiono con fastidio Amber, viendo con reproche a sus hermanos mayores.

—Piensa en positivo Amber, solo imagínate el montón de cosas nuevas que aprenderás este año y si tienes alguna duda no olvides que Kyle y yo estaremos siempre contigo para lo que necesites. —Respondió Nathaniel, dirigiéndole a su hermanita una sonrisa apacible.

—Gracias Nathaniel, ya me siento mucho mejor. —contesto sarcásticamente la niña.

Arthur sonrió con satisfacción, Amber le caía bastante bien tal vez porque era la única con algo de sentido común entre sus primos. No era una cabeza llena de aire y fantasiosa como Alfred y Peter, o una imprudente temeraria como Kyle, o una aprensiva y sobre preocupada como Nathaniel, o …. como se llamaba el otro Mathias, Manuel, Mateo, bueno su primo de personalidad tan simple como el agua y hermano de Alfred.

—Venga Amber al mal tiempo hay que ponerle buena cara, vamos a la escuela. —Y diciendo esto Peter tomo a su prima de la mano y se la llevo prácticamente arrastrando a la escuela.

—Ah niños, —suspiro Nathaniel viendo con aire maternal a los dos infantes—ojala Amber se pareciera más a Peter.

— ¿Qué cosas dices?, Amber es perfecta así como es, me recuerda un poco a mí. —hablo Arthur.

—Sí, pero Amber es bonita. —contesto Liam, ganándose de por medio una mirada iracunda de Arthur.

—No discutamos, —interrumpió Matthew sonriendo pacíficamente. —Mejor hablemos de que tal nos fue en las vacaciones de verano.

Arthur y Liam reparando por primera vez en la presencia de Matthew observaron que su ropa se encontraba revuelta como si hubiesen intentado arrancársela.

— ¿Quién te ataco Maximiliano?

—Matthew, —corrigió el aludido. —Ah sobre el estado de mi ropa, me encontré con el club de fans de Alfred, me volvieron a confundir con el e intentaron desvestirme.

—Ah jaja debe ser difícil ser tan guapo, ¿verdad galán?, —felicito Liam a Alfred, el cual solo alcanzo a reír tímidamente.

—También yo salgo pagando los platos rotos, y más aún cuando me confunden con él. —Contesto quedamente el canadiense, pero todo aquel que conocía a Matthew o que mínimo se acordaba de él, sabían que el muchacho no era alguien rencoroso, era bien conocido por su infinita paciencia y gran corazón.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti Kyle?, parece que ya te dejaron en paz.

—Pues claro, mi corazón solo pertenece a una bella joven.

— ¿A caso se trata de la imprudencia y el peligro? —pregunto Arthur.

—A parte de la aventura, yo ya tengo una enamorada y que finalmente acepto salir conmigo. —contesto el australiano sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

— ¿De quién se trata? —pregunto Liam intrigado.

—Tantely Tsirana [8]. —respondió con ensoñación el australiano.

—Ehhhhh?, no me digas que Tsirana y tú ya son pareja. —dijo asombrado Alfred.

—Sí, se le confeso unos días antes de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones a Australia. —Contesto Nathaniel.

—Ah por cierto, —hablo Kyle despertando de su ensoñación—me debes treinta dólares Alfred.

Con disgusto Alfred saco su billetera y le entrego el dinero a Kyle.

—Si, con esto podre llevar a Tantely a un buen lugar romántico.

—Espero que tu concepto de lugar romántico se trate de un restaurante a la luz de las velas y no locuras como lanzarse juntos del bunging o nadar en un mar infestado de tiburones. —imploraba con desesperación Nathaniel.

—Oh vamos, que puede ser más romántico que enfrentar juntos el peligro tomados de la mano.

A la distancia vieron a la chica de Madagascar, la cual iba acompañada de otra linda chica africana con peinado de dos colitas.

—Hey Tantely, espérame, —grito el australiano alcanzando a su novia, la cual se giró y se sonrojo al verlo acercarse mientras que su amiga solo reía por lo tierna que le parecía la escena.

Ya sin Kyle en el grupo, Arthur se atrevió a preguntar, — ¿Qué apostaron Kyle y tú que tuviste que pagarle treinta dólares?

Alfred simplemente inflo las mejillas y se separó del grupo, pero lo escucharon decir claramente. —Holy Shit.

Matthew decidió responder la duda de Arthur. —Él y Kyle decidieron apostar el que invitara a su enamorada primero le pagaría treinta dólares al otro, y como puedes notar Kyle le gano a Alfred.

—Wow ¿y de quien está enamorado Alfred? —pregunto intrigado Liam, la gran mayoría de las chicas del instituto morían por salir con él.

—Ximena García Fernández.

—La mexicana!, la que es vecina de ustedes, la que esta coladita por el chileno. —hablo asombrado Liam, mientras que Arthur y Nathaniel tampoco se creían esa impactante noticia.

—Esa misma. —respondió con calma Matthew. — ¿Por qué les asombra tanto?, Ximena es muy bonita y además muy amable.

—Bueno Matt, nunca dijimos que fuera fea concuerdo con que es muy linda, pero Alfred es de los cuatro solteros más codiciados del instituto, junto con Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy y Kyle, bueno ya no contemos a Kyle porque ya tiene novia, pero vamos, Alfred podría tener a cualquier chica que el deseara, podría salir con Natasha Branginsky o incluso con Mariannne Bonnefoy.

—Hey no metas a Marianne en esto, —exclamo Arthur escandalizado.

Ese repentino exacerbo de Arthur desconcertó a los demás, y Liam no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para molestar a su hermano.

—Miren que ternura, la bestia se enamoró de la bella.

—Ya basta Liam.

—Estoy seguro que Marianne, se reirá tanto que se le entumirá la cara antes de rechazarte.

Matthew y Nathaniel tuvieron que intervenir antes de que esos dos se agarraran a golpe limpio, y peor aún les levantaran expediente por pelearse en los terrenos de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Alfred se había encontrado con su buen amigo y confidente Yong Soo, el cual era miembro del club de Artes Marciales Mixtas, pero Yong Soo se enfocaba más en Tae Kwon Do, el sur coreano era un chico alegre y entusiasta capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera, bueno excepto a Arthur, él estaba destinado a ser infeliz.<p>

—Hola Alfred, que tal las vacaciones, escuche por ahí que casi te mandaron a la comisaria según tengo entendido por allanamiento de morada-daze.

— ¿Quién te conto? —pregunto asustado el estadounidense.

—Guillermo de la Cruz [9] e Ivan Braginsky se lo contaron a Hyung [10].

—Commies resentidos, —murmuro con enojo Alfred.

— ¿Qué pretendías?, —cuestiono interesado Yong Soo.

—Declarármele a la chica más bella y maravillosa del universo. —Respondió Alfred como un enajenado.

—No estarás hablando de Natasha-daze. —dijo Yong Soo con tono amenazante.

—Iuuugg, es a ti a quien le gusta la loca esa, —contesto el norteamericano—Yo estoy hablando de Ximena.

—Ah, ya entendí. Y bueno que te detuvo de hacer tu acto heroico.

—Es que siempre que Ximena esta junto a mí, me pongo muy nervioso y cometo muchas torpezas, —declaro Alfred apenado, — digamos que pretendía exponerle mis sentimientos y fui directo a su casa, me pare frente a su puerta y…..

— ¿Y?

—Me paralice, y me quede parado como un estúpido durante cuatro horas sin moverme de ese lugar, un vecino de la familia García pensó que estaba planeando asaltar la casa, la cual se encontraba vacía ya que Ximena y sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones a México y llamo a una patrulla.

En la mente de Yong Soo se había atravesado la palabra ideal para describir la situación de su amigo, _patética_, pero bueno Alfred era alguien perseverante y no se rendía tan fácilmente.

—Hay Al, solo a ti te pasan estas cosas-daze, —hablo el sur coreano dándole palmaditas en la espalda al estadounidense, mientras le decía en broma—oye si quieres ser más cercano a Ximena porque no pruebas entrar al Club de Baile Latino, sé que necesitan nuevos integrantes y ella está allí.

—Yong Soo eres un genio. —hablo entusiasmado Alfred, con sus esperanzas renovadas.

—Ehh, Al, sabes que estoy bromeando ¿verdad?

—Solo esperen Club de Baile Latino, Alfred F. Jones se unirá muy pronto.

—Debes tener en cuenta que el bailar y el practicar fútbol americano son cosas muy distintas. —Yong Soo intento por todos los medios hacer entrar en razón a Alfred, pero bueno admitía que sería muy divertido ver al estadounidense pisarle los pies a la mexicana, mientras este intentaba bailar.

—Bueno, cuando la integridad física de Ximena se vea en riesgo, por Alfred "dos pies izquierdos" Jones será la hora de intervenir, —pensó el asiático, —después de todo también ella es miembro del Club de Artes Marciales Mixtas enfocada en Tae Kwon Do, además Hyung quiere que todos estemos ilesos para el próximo torneo.

* * *

><p>Regresando con Arthur; Liam se había encontrado con sus amigos y los había dejado, mientras que Matthew y Nathaniel habían decidido ir a ver las materias que les correspondían a ellos ya que iban un grado más abajo que Arthur.<p>

En seguida dos de los cuatro, perdón corrijo, actualmente tres solteros más codiciados de la escuela hicieron acto de presencia, como si tratasen de estrellas hollywoodenses, Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernández Carriedo caminaban rodeados de múltiples chicas las cuales se desvivían por ellos, pero entre ese mar de feromonas y ese par de estúpidos se encontraba el objeto del afecto de Arthur, Marianne.

—Ohh, Francis—se quejó la joven, obviamente fastidiada del exceso de atención que recibía por ser popular—es cansado vivir la misma rutina cada ciclo escolar.

—Marianne agradece que se nos doto de belleza, carisma, talento e inteligencia o realmente te gustaría ser como ese renacuajo cejón que está allí. —señalo Francis despectivamente a Arthur.

— ¿Qué dijiste bloody bastard?

—Lo que escuchaste, cejas encrespadas.

—Te enseñare que no debes meterte conmigo, francés afeminado. —ya era hora que sacara provecho de las golpizas que Scott le daba, algo había aprendido de estas.

—Hey vengan tíos, esto se va a poner bueno, Francis se va a enfrentar Arthur Kirkland mejor conocido como "el terror de la gastronomía y el buen gusto." —coreaba Antonio entusiasmado.

—Detengan en este mismo instante este reprochable y vergonzoso comportamiento. —se escuchó una voz al fondo del pasillo, de repente una figura imponente hizo acto de presencia, el prefecto y vice-presidente estudiantil Ludwig Beilschdmit apareció, y en seguida todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Debes relajarte un poco más tío, esto se estaba poniendo interesante. —se lamentó el ibérico.

—Antonio eres el presidente estudiantil, tu deber es hacer cumplir las normas y mantener el orden, no ser partícipe de estos actos vandálicos. —explico el alemán con infinita paciencia, adquirida obviamente por convivir tantos años con Feliciano su mejor amigo, un simpático y tierno italiano; y también con Lovino el histérico pero aun así adorable hermano mayor de Feliciano, bueno era adorable para Antonio el cual parecía, disfrutar el ser maltratado por Lovino, mientras personas con algo de sentido de la realidad veían que Lovino trataba a Antonio con la punta del pie, este se mantenía firme en su postura que la manera de actuar de Lovino eran actos de amor verdadero y que el lindo italiano solamente era incomprendido.

—Bloody hell!. —exclamo sorprendido el británico, señalando al español. — ¿Cómo es que tu terminaste siendo el presidente estudiantil?

—Las mieles de la popularidad, Arthur _mon-ami_, algo que tu jamás tendrás la dicha de conocer. —respondió con petulancia Francis mientras se alejaba junto con Antonio, Marianne la cual observaba con extrema curiosidad al británico y las fans de estos las cuales le dirigieron a Arthur miradas despectivas.

Mientras tanto el vice-presidente Beilschdmit, soltó un suspiro de resignación, —Buen inicio de cursos Kirkland, —se despidió el alemán, luego camino rumbo a la dirección que habían tomado Francis y compañía, —por cierto podrías decirle a tu primo Kyle que no traiga su tarántula a la escuela, la última vez que se le escapo se metió en el salón de arte y Feliciano se desmayó del susto.

—Espera Antonio tienes que conducir la ceremonia de inicio de clases.

—Ah lo olvide por completo, —contesto jovialmente el ibérico, — es bueno tener un asistente tan eficiente y leal como tú "Luis".

—Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que mi nombre es Ludwig y no Luis, y por cierto soy el vice-presidente estudiantil, NO tu asistente. —contesto fastidiado el alemán.

—Que grrupo tan peculiarr ¿verrdad? —Arthur sobre saltado volteo a la dirección de la voz con fuerte acento, apoyado contra la pared se encontraba Vladimir Moldovan [11], el único amigo que tenía en aquel reclusorio llamado escuela.

—Bah, si "Luis", no hubiese interferido pude haberme encargado de esa rana borracha.

—Deverrias estar agrradecido de que el vice-prresidente Beilschdmit hubiese interferrido, si no las grupies de Frrancis y Antonio te hubiesen sacado los ojos de tus cuencas ocularres con sus uñas postizas.

—Buen punto, —reconoció finalmente Arthur.

—Bueno mi querrido amigo vamos al auditorrio. —dijo el rumano mientras abrazaba a Arthur por los hombros.

—No pienso entrar a ese condenado salón solo para escuchar las ridiculeces de Antonio.

—Lo siento mi amigo, es nuestro deberr como buenos estudiantes, por cierrto, bienvenido a tu pesadilla de cada año, Arthurr.

—Feliz inicio de cursos, Vladimir, —contesto Arthur la tétrica felicitación de su vampiresco amigo, preparándose para la pesadilla de cada año mientras se dirigían al auditorio para la ceremonia de inicio de cursos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno que tal les pareció, ojala y les haya gustado este primer capitulo, ya tengo escrito el segundo, en el cual aclarare muchas de sus dudas como por ejemplo ¿Cómo carajos Antonio es el presidente estudiantil?, y si Alfred lograra ingresar al Club de Baile Latino.**

**Sin mas que agregar por el momento me despido, nos leemos entre fics ;)**

**Personajes de Introducción o poco conocidos por el Fandom:**

**[1] Scott Kirkland: Escocia.**

**[2] Dylan Kirkland: Irlanda**

**[3] Patrick Kirkland: Irlanda del Norte**

**[4] Liam Kirkland: Gales**

**[5] Kyle Kirkland: Australia**

**[6] Nathaniel Kirkland: Nueva Zelanda**

**[7] Amber Kirkland: Wy**

**[8] Tantely Tsirana: Madagascar**

**[9] Guillermo de la Cruz: Cuba**

**[10] Im Hyung Soo: Corea del Norte, pertenece a la artista coreana estadounidense Lo-Wah.**

**[11] Vladimir Moldovan: Rumanía **

**Marianne Bonnefoy es NyoFrance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy Puede Ser Un Gran Día(*)**

Respuesta a Reviews Anónimos:

**Lily: **En este capitulo se resolverá tu duda de como Antonio se volvió Presidente, y veremos ahora la perspectiva de otros personajes, yo adoro el FrUk de los personajes Canon son mi OTP, me parecía que tenían muy buena química desde que los vi por primera vez así que hay que darle mas amor al FrUK.

**Arwen: **Ama el UsMex nena, bienvenida al lado obscuro de la fuerza jeje, América y México son una pareja chulisima, yo también estoy desilusionada de que no sepan manejar bien la relación USA-México, tal vez mi crianza y educación tiene mucho que ver con mi manera de ver a los Estados Unidos, así que decidí aportar mi granito de arena para manejar a la pareja en un contexto mas sano, y no uno dramático telenovelesco que desgraciadamente abunda en el fandom (agradezco a mi mama que no me dejara ver novelas, dice que pudren el cerebro), yo también odio las relaciones Victima-Victimario y no solo en el UsMex, si no con cualquier pareja, muchas gracias por tu comment.

**Tammy: **Muchas gracias linda, cuando releí el primer capitulo y vi la falta de ortografía literalmente azote mi cabeza con el teclado, voy a procurar que ya no suceda, hablando de la relación Alfred y Ximena (mi interpretación de México) pues yo tengo una visión distinta de como debe ser el UsMex (detesto que pongan a Alfred como un hijo de la chingada, gente dense cuenta que sacan al personaje completamente de su contexto original(OoC), que abusa de la inocente y virginal México y que vengan fulanos que ni al caso a auxiliarla dígase Alemania, lease Rusia o Inglaterra con los que casi no se comparten hechos históricos, admito que si tenemos nuestra historia con estos tres pero a mi parecer yo no las considero tan importantes o trascendentales.) Ademas de que yo adoro el Gerita(no te metas con mi Gerita), el FrUk (son tan canon n.n) y Rusia pues debo decir que no es santo de mi devoción pero si lo saben manejar puedo tolerarlo, espero haber aclarado tus dudas y gracias por tu apoyo.

* * *

><p>Era su momento, la vida no podía ser más bondadosa y buena con él, su equipo acaba de ganar el campeonato de fútbol americano nuevamente se volvía a coronar como estrella de la escuela y lo más importante tenía a Ximena frente a él y no había nadie que los interrumpiera ya era hora de que actuara como el héroe que tanto pregonaba ser; todos los sentimientos que durante años había almacenado por ella finalmente se los confesaría.<p>

— Ximena, sé que estos últimos años han sido pocas las ocasiones en que hemos hablado pero quiero que sepas que no he olvidado los maravillosos momentos que compartíamos juntos cuando éramos niños, eres la chica con la que puedo ser yo mismo, tú me inspiras a mejorar cada día.- Declaro Alfred F. Jones sonrojado a la chica de sus sueños.

La muchacha en cuestión dirigió su mirada marrón al joven que recién acaba de abrir su corazón ante ella, bien dice el dicho que los ojos son la ventana a lo más profundo del alma y Alfred pudo ver dicha y sobre todo amor en la mirada de Ximena emoción la cual uno es incapaz de fingir.

— No sabes lo feliz que me hace que finalmente me lo hayas dicho, soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.-Hablo finalmente la mexicana saltando hacia Alfred para abrazarlo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Pues claro, que chica no estaría feliz de que uno de los cuatro solteros más codiciados de la escuela te dijera que te ama, además de todo eres muy guapo y bien parecido y sobre todo el héroe de la escuela, no miento, eres mi héroe solo mío y de nadie más. Te amo tanto, Alfred.

De vuelta en el mundo real (por si no lo han notado lo que acaban de leer anteriormente jamás ha ocurrido), Alfred F. Jones se encontraba profundamente dormido la alarma de su despertador no había dejado de sonar desde hacía ya una hora esta hacia pausas cada cinco minutos por lo que el molesto ruido intermitente del aparato termino por despertar a Matthew.

—Alfred por favor ya levántate, esa cosa no ha dejado de sonar desde hace ya una hora.

Matthew sabía de antemano que lo que iba a encontrar al entrar a la habitación de Alfred iba a ser un espectáculo que en sus inicios era gracioso, pero bueno ver a su hermano dormido dándole besos apasionados a la almohada que ahora se llamaba "Ximena 2" después de ya tanto tiempo estaba comenzando a perturbarlo. El canadiense se encontraba en un debate si tomarle fotografías a esa escena tan poco usual y ridícula y guardarlas para la posteridad o actuar como el buen hermano que era y romper la fantasía de Alfred.

Él era un buen muchacho así que opto por la segunda opción y comenzó a zarandearlo para que se despertara.

— Es mucho pedir algo de privacidad. —se quejó entre sueños Alfred.

Matthew no quería saber en qué parte del sueño se había quedado su hermano, —Venga soñador ya despierta, mira que estas llenando de saliva a Ximena.

—I´m so sorry babe (_Perdóname nena_). —se disculpó Alfred despertándose sobresaltado. Al ver el rostro alegre y sonriente de su fraterno, el estadounidense soltó un suspiro de resignación otra vez estaba soñando pero que buen sueño había tenido.

— Vamos que es el primer día de clases, tú y el equipo de fútbol americano participan en la ceremonia de inauguración. — le recordó Matthew.

— Nop, prefiero quedarme dormido aquí todo el día. —contesto Alfred abrazando a "Ximena 2 (la almohada)"

— Yo creí que te iba a gustar más la idea de ver a la verdadera Ximena que pasar todo el día abrazando una almohada.

— Tienes razón Matt, hay que ir a la escuela. —dijo Alfred con el ánimo al máximo y levantándose de la cama.

_Hoy puede ser un gran día,_

_plantéatelo así,_

_aprovecharlo o que pase de largo,_

_depende en parte de ti._

_Dale el día libre a la experiencia_

_para comenzar,_

_y recíbelo como si fuera_

_fiesta de guardar._

_No consientas que se esfume,_

_asómate y consume_

_la vida a granel._

_Hoy puede ser un gran día, duro con él._

Este peculiar par de hermanos a pesar de ser tan parecidos físicamente diferenciados por alguna que otra característica, eran muy distintos en personalidad, Alfred era expresivo tal vez demasiado, además era popular, un ingenuo soñador una faceta que nadie más que Matthew conocía, creía en los finales felices y como tal estaba dispuesto a alcanzar su final feliz. Mientras tanto Matthew era más tranquilo su perfil introvertido lo hacía casi invisible, excepto cuando se topaba con el club de fans de Alfred que para su desgracia lo confundían siempre con él y no solo estas si no en ocasiones su mejor amigo Guillermo también suele confundirlo por lo tanto siempre le tocaba vivir cada situación absurda, cómica o acosos, a pesar de todo era una persona amigable y los pocos amigos que tenía decían que Matthew era uno en un millón, un amigo como ninguno, ser amigo de Matthew era un privilegio.

— Lo mejor es que tengo la fortuna de que seas mi hermanito, siempre contare contigo Matt. — cada vez que Alfred tuviera un problema Matt siempre tenía un buen consejo para él.

— Te ves más alegre de lo normal y eso ya es decir mucho. —comento Matthew mientras desayunaba un gran tazón de avena con Alfred en la cocina.

— Leí mi horóscopo el fin de semana, Feliks "El Místico" dice que el amor llegara a mi vida muy pronto.

— Alfred no puedo creer que tú seas de los que lee el blog de Feliks Łukasiewicz.

— Hey también tiene su columna en el periódico escolar. —defendió Alfred.

— Seguramente el vice-presidente Beilschdmit no tiene conocimiento de esto. —refuto Matthew.

— Bah está muy ocupado haciendo de ama de llaves de Antonio y además es niñero de Feliciano.

— Tienes razón.

Los hermanos ya se encontraban fuera de su casa, después de que su madre les empacara dos grandes pedazos de pie de manzana y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de cada uno, emprendieron la caminata para llegar al instituto.

— Bueno, según Feliks dice que uno es el que tiene que dar el primer paso. —hablo de repente Alfred.

—Espera ¿a dónde vas? — cuestiono Matthew con preocupación.

—Pues a donde más, a casa de Ximena, voy a irme con ella a la escuela.

— Alfred por favor no me dejes solo, tus fans están al acecho, la última vez me emboscaron y se llevaron mi sudadera.

—Tranquilo, seguramente están en la escuela, no es como si su único motivo de vivir sea conseguir cualquier prenda que pertenezca a Francis, Antonio, a Kyle o a mí.

Alfred no podía estar más equivocado, a veces una fanática podía llegar a los extremos, pongamos de ejemplo el ciclo escolar pasado donde repentinamente habían aparecido en un sitio de subastas una playera sudada de Antonio, un libro de poemas escrito por Francis (según los rumores no era apto para ciertas edades), los calzoncillos usados del Capitán América que pertenecían a Alfred y los dientes de leche de Kyle (la manera en como los consiguieron sigue siendo un misterio y lo peor es que se pagaban grandes sumas por dichos objetos, ¡Aterrador!).

—See you later, bro!

— Espera Alfred no te vayas. —demasiado tarde, su hermano ya había emprendido camino, Matthew pudo sentir miradas ajenas en las sombras.

_Hoy puede ser un gran día _

_donde todo está por descubrir, _

_si lo empleas como el último _

_que te toca vivir. _

_Saca de paseo a tus instintos _

_y ventílalos al sol _

_y no dosifiques los placeres; _

_si puedes, derróchalos. _

_Si la rutina te aplasta, _

_dile que ya basta _

_de mediocridad. _

_Hoy puede ser un gran día _

_date una oportunidad._

— Que genial, -pensaba Alfred ilusionado — caminaremos juntos a la escuela, la ayudare con su mochila, le diré que finalizando las clases vayamos por unas cheeseburguers o quizás unos tacos, hasta podríamos compartir juntos una milkshake.

Mientras tanto Ximena se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de su casa, su madre le estaba dando las últimas indicaciones, como toda madre mexicana la señora García era una mujer que le preocupaba en exceso lo que fuera a pasarle su hija, más aun cuando los vecinos les habían contado que un lunático se había pasado más de tres horas parado frente a la casa de la familia García mientras estos se encontraban de vacaciones en México.

—Ya tranquila mamá nadie asegura que ese tal lunático haya intentado entrar a robar. —hablo la muchacha tratando de calmar a su madre.

Alfred ya se encontraba cerca de la casa de la familia García. —Puedo decirle lo mucho que me gusta como se le ve esa cinta verde que se pone en la cabeza.

El estadounidense se dio cuenta de que Ximena estaba charlando con su madre, había escuchado que los padres mexicanos siempre se fijaban en el tipo de amistades que tenían sus hijos y más aún los futuros prospectos de sus hijas con las que eran bastante celosos y sobreprotectores, una manera muy distinta de pensar a la desprendida sociedad estadounidense, un hecho muy peculiar a pesar de la cercanía entre ambas naciones. Mientras Alfred pensaba una forma de impresionar a la que podía ser su futura suegra, no contaba con que el padre de Ximena también aparecería, empezó a perder la confianza con la que había salido de casa, el señor García siempre tenía un rostro serio.

— Ten cuidado Ximenita, tal vez el lunático se trate de un secuestrador o peor aún un violador. —declaro el señor García perdiendo por completo su porte serio y cambiándolo por uno de extrema ansiedad mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Ximena soltó un suspiro de resignación, sus padres literalmente se ahogaban en un vaso de agua. —Tal vez todo se trate de un malentendido.

— ¿Qué clase de persona se queda parado por más de tres horas en el mismo lugar?

Eso le había calado hondo a Alfred, toda la valentía y entusiasmo con los que había salido de casa rápidamente se volatilizo, los señores García jamás iban a aceptarlo más aún si se llegaba a descubrir que él era el "lunático-secuestrador-violador". Volvió a quedarse paralizado sin saber que hacer.

— Papá, mamá ya me tengo que ir, Catalina [12] y Stefanía [13] me están esperando.

— ¿Llevas tu celular?

— Sí.

— Vete con cuidado.

— No se preocupen, nos vemos. —se despidió Ximena, salió tan rápidamente que ni siquiera noto que Alfred se encontraba ahí.

Matthew después de escapar de las fanáticas acosadoras de Alfred pudo ver que su hermano se encontraba caminando, iba cabizbajo y solo.

— ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Dónde está Ximena?

— Simplemente no pude acercarme a ella. —declaro deprimido Alfred.

Matthew chasqueo la lengua en señal de compasión, —Tranquilo, tienes todo el ciclo escolar para hablarle, mira ahí vienen Kyle, Nathaniel y Amber vamos con ellos.

Los dos americanos decidieron alcanzar a sus primos.

_Hoy puede ser un gran día _

_imposible de recuperar, _

_un ejemplar único, _

_no lo dejes escapar. _

_Que todo cuanto te rodea _

_lo han puesto para ti. _

_No lo mires desde la ventana _

_y siéntate al festín._

— Hola Catalina —saludo la mexicana a una chica alta y de cabello castaño.

—Hola, feliz inicio de cursos —respondió la colombiana con el mismo entusiasmo, pero luego añadió extrañada, —es raro verte tan contenta y más si se trata de levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.

—Bueno eso es porque por fin después de un año entero finalmente le diré a Manuel [14] lo que siento por él.

— ¿A poco estas segura de dar ese paso tan arriesgado?

— Por supuesto, consulte este fin de semana mi horóscopo en el blog de Feliks y dice que el amor no tardará en llegar a mi vida y pues Manu me ha gustado desde hace tiempo. —confeso Ximena sonrojándose.

Catalina era algo así como la voz de la razón entre su grupo de amigos, además de una muchacha muy perceptiva aunque bueno era cosa de ponerse a leer el resto del horóscopo para darse cuenta que las predicciones que los astros le decían a "Feliks el Místico" eran un montón de patrañas y cursiladas que a los ingenuos les gustaba leer o tenían la necesidad de creer, vamos que todos los signos zodiacales decían lo mismo, lo que podría estar escrito en Virgo (Ximena) también podría tenerlo Cáncer (Alfred).

— Y no me digas, no decía también de casualidad que tú tenías que dar el primer paso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó asombrada la mexicana.

— Llámalo intuición.

—No importa Catalina, hoy le diré a Manuel lo que siento, quien sabe tal vez cuente con suerte y hasta sea mi pareja en el Club de Baile Latino. —expreso Ximena con sus expectativas al máximo.

—No creas que te dejare ganar boluda, —la mexicana y la colombiana se volvieron y vieron que Stefanía venia tras ellas, —Manu será mi pareja de baile además él está enamorado de mí, por supuesto él es muy tímido para aceptarlo públicamente.

— En tus sueños europea frustrada, —comento molesta la mexicana dirigiéndose a la argentina.

—Dios mío ya van empezar. —comento Catalina con hastió. —Mínimo esperen a que lleguemos a la escuela.

En realidad Stefanía y Ximena no se odiaban en lo absoluto era más bien una especie de rivalidad "amistosa" la cual tenía su origen en quien de las dos era mejor jugadora de fútbol obviamente Stefanía gano, pero ahora su rivalidad era de que a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico, cuando no estaban discutiendo quien de las dos era la consentida de Manuel se podían llevar muy bien.

—Miren ya es tarde, tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia de inicio de cursos. —declaro Catalina, tomando a cada una de sus amigas de una mano y corriendo con ellas para llegar a la ceremonia.

_Pelea por lo que quieres_

_y no desesperes_

_si algo no anda bien._

_Hoy puede ser un gran día_

_y mañana también._

* * *

><p><strong>El Misterio Tras las Elecciones Presidenciales<strong>

—No puedo creer que el representante del consejo de estudiantes se trate del playboy de Antonio Fernández Carriedo. —soltó con enojo Vash Zwingli, el tesorero.

—No tenemos alternativa Vash, seguimos un proceso electoral y democrático por lo tanto debemos respetarlo y cumplirlo. —señalo con calma Ludwig, el vicepresidente.

Era un secreto a voces lo que realmente había sucedido tras las elecciones presidenciales, si quieren saberlo evocaremos el ciclo escolar pasado; todo comenzó unas semanas antes de concluir el ciclo escolar cuando se decidió cambiar al consejo de estudiantes, las encuestas decían que Ludwig Beilschdmit llevaba la delantera (además fue el único que se postuló), y curiosamente en esas mismas fechas se había decidido llevar a cabo entre las grupies de los "cuatro solteros más codiciados de la escuela" (actualmente tres) una competencia en la cual incluso se establecieron casillas de votación entre quien poseía el mejor trasero masculino, si leyeron bien mis estimados lectores, el mejor trasero masculino de la escuela por lo tanto, absolutamente todos los chicos del campus eran víctimas de toqueteos y manoseos indebidos en sus posaderas (cosa que no molestaba a Francis en lo más mínimo, mientras que a las demás victimas les provocaron momentos de incomodidad o traumas psicológicos).

Después de un exhaustivo análisis en el que se evaluó forma, tamaño y consistencia y mediante el recurso de elección popular mejor conocido como "voto", el ganador resulto ser Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

— Chiggiii, ¿es necesario hacer un recuento de los votos de las elecciones del consejo estudiantil?, el único que se postulo fue el macho-patatas, la gente está más interesada en la competencia de traseros.

— No me lo recuerdes. —musito enfadado Roderich, él también había sido víctima de manoseos.

— Entonces ¿podemos saltarnos el recuento de los votos?

— Quiero los resultados exactos en cuanto vuelva Lovino. —espeto el austriaco, mientras salía del salón.

— Bastardo remilgado y perezoso, siempre busca alguien que haga el trabajo sucio por él, maldición. —murmuro con enfado el italiano.

Lovino empezó con su aburrida y épica labor de contar los votos cuando de repente una gran idea cruzo por su malintencionada mente, era algo de lo que estaría sumamente orgulloso, impactaría profundamente al estudiantado y también pondría a pensar al estirado de Roderich sobre volverle a encomendar tareas tediosas y cansinas.

Ya reunidos en el auditorio, los alumnos esperaban los resultados de la contienda más importante del semestre, ah lo olvidaba también los resultados de los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil.

— Es un placer anunciarles a los nuevos integrantes del consejo estudiantil, —hablo Roderich dirigiéndose al auditorio, pero su expresión mostraba todo lo contrario.

— El nuevo tesorero es Vash Zwingli. —anuncio el austriaco apenas y se escucharon aplausos, el suizo con semblante de pocos amigos se encamino al escenario, Roderich tampoco parecía muy contento.

— Arthur preparrate para comidas aún más asquerrosas en la cafeterria, Zwingli es tan avarro que preferrira darnos comer engrudo, que desviar un solo centavo en alimentos medianamente comestibles o decentes. —murmuro Vladimir a Arthur, el británico soltó una risa burlona.

— Aunque bueno parra ti no debe ser un gran problema, estás acostumbrado a consumir cosas incomibles. —añadió el rumano.

— Oye. —espeto Arthur con enojo.

El austriaco pidió silencio y prosiguió.

— La representante de las mujeres es Erzebet Hedervary. — la húngara se puso de pie y le dedico una sonrisa a Roderich, se escucharon más aplausos que cuando nombraron a Vash.

Roderich se preparaba para nombrar al vice-presidente estudiantil, era más que obvio que si Vash se había quedado con el puesto de tesorero él sería el vice-presidente, pero cuando su mirada se posó en el sobre que traía en la mano se quedó sin habla y se puso pálido, era imposible.

— El nuevo vice-presidente estudiantil es Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ante esas palabras todo el auditorio quedo en silencio, ¿cómo era posible? el imperturbable, ecuánime y siempre educado Ludwig Beilschmidt había perdido las elecciones para presidente estudiantil, el alemán, incrédulo subió a la tarima mientras el resto de los estudiantes lo seguían asombrados con la mirada.

¿Si Ludwig no era el presidente entonces quien lo era?

El austriaco se iba recuperando después del susto inicial, ya suficientemente absurda era la situación pero no contaban con otra sorpresa inesperada, tal vez si Ludwig no era el presidente quizás él lo fuera, pero cuando leyó el sobre con el resultado casi se desmaya de la impresión.

— El nuevo presidente estudiantil y por lo tanto representante de los estudiantes es, —Roderich trago saliva, — Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

En seguida el auditorio se llenó de aplausos y vítores, otros alumnos se encontraban estupefactos, mientras que el español fresco cual lechuga se ponía de pie y se dirigía al escenario.

— Es todo un honor, espero y formemos un buen equipo. —hablo Antonio con su típica sonrisa, dirigiéndose a sus demás compañeros, Vash parecía que iba a tener un colapso, Ludwig seguía atónito, Roderich estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no explotar había quedado fuera del consejo estudiantil bueno ya liberaría su frustración con un pobre e inocente piano en la sala de música, la única que al parecer no le molestaba tanto la idea fue a Erzebet.

Roderich iba a tomar la palabra de nuevo, cuando fue interrumpido por Francis quien le arrebato el micrófono.

— Pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante, vamos a nombrar al ganador de la contienda más importante del semestre.

Se escucharon aplausos, por fin las aburridas elecciones habían terminado, lo único inesperado y emocionante fue la derrota de Ludwig, lo que la gente realmente quería saber era quien iba a ser el nuevo sex-symbol de la escuela, Francis estaba leyendo la lista con los resultados, de pronto su mirada cambio a una de profunda indignación y exclamo.

— Sacre Blue esto es inaudito, como es que yo quede en quinto lugar y el sujeto que viene de Kangurolandia este en tercero y Jones que se dedica a comer cantidades industriales de comida chatarra este en cuarto.

Antonio interesado en saber que había provocado la indignación de su amigo, decidió echar un vistazo a la hoja, cuando vio los resultados no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

— Ostias esto es inesperado pero bueno a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, —luego se volvió hacia Ludwig y comento— Felicidades Tío.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —pregunto confundido el alemán.

—Damas y caballeros, les presento al trasero más sensual de la escuela y nuevo sex-symbol, Ludwig Beilschmidt. —hablo el español mientras alzaba un brazo de Ludwig, muchos aplaudieron otros simplemente se reían de la humillación (Lovino) ya que el rostro del teutón había cambiado a distintas tonalidades de rojo.

—No es justo West, tú ni siquiera dejaste que te tocaran el trasero. —se quejó Gilbert ofendido.

—Ve, ve, ve felicidades Luddy, yo vote por ti. —hablo alegremente Feliciano, mientras aplaudía.

— ¿Qué dijiste _Stronzzo_? —pregunto irritado Lovino, repentinamente había dejado de reír.

Ya de eso habían pasado unos meses y a Ludwig el recuerdo aun le causaba pesadillas, pero bueno no dejaría que esa desagradable situación lo amilanara.

—Estoy seguro que no te molesta en lo absoluto ser considerado el trasero más sensual de la escuela. —hablo de repente Vash.

—Por favor evitemos el tema. —respondió cortante Ludwig.

En ese momento entro Antonio con toda la calma del mundo y saludo jovialmente a sus compañeros los cuales parecían querer desollarlo vivo.

— Hola ¿a quién están esperando?

— A ti, pues a quien más, desobligado. — contesto Vash histérico.

— Lo siento tío, pero realmente no estoy listo para esto.

— Lo único que tienes que hacer es dar la bienvenida, presentar al equipo de fútbol soccer y futbol americano, y darle aviso a los estudiantes sobre ciertos cambios y modificaciones que se harán este semestre. —hablo Ludwig, el cual estaba más calmado que Vash.

— Estoy contento de que seas mi ayudante, Luis.

— Ludwig. —corrigió fastidiado el alemán.

Salieron al escenario donde Erzebet, ya había dado inicio a la ceremonia de bienvenida, junto a ella se encontraban varios integrantes de los respectivos equipos de futbol americano y soccer, los cuales animaban a los estudiantes a realizar las pruebas de ingreso a los equipos para esta temporada.

Cuando Antonio salió junto con su sequito de "asistentes", el auditorio se llenó de aplausos y suspiros, como si se tratase de un famoso actor o un ídolo del momento, bueno lo último no era del todo mentira, Antonio era el verdadero ídolo de la escuela.

— Hola, feliz inicio de cursos. —hablo el ibérico, sonriéndole a todos.

—Toni, Toni, salúdame a mí. —gritaba Francis entusiasmado dirigiéndose a Antonio.

—Hola Francis, —contesto el español risueño—aunque ya te salude esta mañana, hola Marianne—saludo risueño el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la francesa, la cual solo rio con gracia mientras le devolvía el saludo, Arthur sentía que en sus venas corría fuego, tenía unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cara a ese español igualado.

— Hola Emma, hola Govert.

—Hola Toni, venga hermanito tú también salúdalo. —hablo contenta una linda chica de sonrisa felina y cabello rubio. El holandés solo enarco una ceja e ignoro el saludo. Emma soltó un suspiro y respondió. —Él también está feliz de verte Toni.

—Hola Feli.

—Ve, ve, holis hermanito Antonio. —contesto alegremente el siempre gentil y dulce Feliciano.

—Hola Lovi, a ti más que a nadie tenía ganas de ver. —saludo el español sonriente mientras que el italiano en cuestión bajaba la mirada mientras se sonrojaba y murmuro un débil "bastardo". Emma, Feliciano y Erzebet suspiraron ilusionados al ver esa reacción tan tierna.

— Cursis. —murmuro Arthur asqueado. Mientras Vladimir solo reía.

—Hola Sebastián [15], hola Luciano [16], hola Catalina, hola Ximenita, hola Stefanía, hola Guillermo, hola Miguel [17] ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Manuel?…..hola Alfred, hola Kyle, es un gusto verte de nuevo Maximiliano.

— Matthew.

—Detenlo, tal parece que va a saludar a toda la escuela, a este paso no vamos a salir hoy del auditorio. —le dijo Vash a Ludwig tal parecía que estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperación.

—Ejem, ejem, Antonio, por favor enfócate en lo que te dije.

—Es cierto tío. Bueno primero que nada bienvenidos ah creo que eso ya lo dije ¿verdad?, en fin cualquier duda que tengan no duden en consultar conmigo, o si no me encuentran pueden preguntarle a mi leal lacayo Ludwig.

El alemán se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente, pero bueno al menos le había dicho Ludwig y no Luis.

—Por cierto por falta de fondos muchos clubes escolares se tendrán que cerrar. Como el club de la anguila, el club de la siesta (Feliciano y Heracles se deprimieron), el club de acariciar a los gatos (si esa escuela estaba llena de clubs ridículos).

— Para que vean lo que sentí cuando cerraron el club de magia el año pasado. —se burló Arthur.

— Creo que tal vez nos hierron un favorr Arrthur. Realmente erra muy patético estar vestidos de Harry Potter a esta alturras, con razón el equipo de futbol amerricano nos arrojaba a los contenedorres de basurra.

— No justifiques a esos cavernícolas Vladimir.

— Tu primo Alfred es el marriscal de campo.

— Con más razón sostengo en que son cavernícolas.

Se escucharon protestas y abucheos en contra de la nueva normativa escolar.

—Créanme que no se me ocurrió a mí, fue idea de Vash Zwingli.

La ya de por si escaza popularidad de Vash Zwingli termino de irse por los suelos, ya de por si no lo querían mucho debido a que por su tacañez había decidido reducir la calidad de la comida de la cafetería (Vladimir era un profeta). Y así finalizo la ceremonia de inicio de cursos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Club de Baile Latino<strong>

El club de baile latino se encontraba en crisis, después de la ceremonia de inicio de cursos, Catalina fue llamada por el vice-presidente y el tesorero, le habían advertido que si no ingresaban más personas cerrarían el club por falta de integrantes.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que cierren el club.-exclamo preocupada Stefanía.

—No pasaríamos por esto si hubiésemos formado el "Club de amamos a las Alpacas".- se quejó Miguel.

—De nuevo con lo mismo weon, ya supéralo.

—Podríamos promocionar el club, ¿Y si pegamos afiches por toda la escuela? seguro y alguien se interesa por ingresar—opino Ximena.

— Somos como una versión latinoamericana del club Glee, en vez de cantar bailamos y somos más patéticos. — hablo con pesimismo Sebastián.

— Tu siempre le vez lo negativo a todo. —se quejó Stefanía por la actitud de su hermano.

—Soy realista.-contradijo el uruguayo.

— No entiendo porque quiere Zwingli clausurarnos a nosotros y no le dicen nada al "Circulo Marxista Leninista", que lo único que hacen es llevarle la contraria a todo y repartir panfletos que nadie se toma la molestia de leer. —opino el peruano.

—Oye que yo soy miembro de ese Club, —exclamo indignado Guillermo. —Además no son panfletos, son manifiestos y en ellos viene contenido la solución a nuestros problemas los cuales son originados por ese sistema corporativista esclavista, de ese malnacido país imperialista….

—Guillermo, por favor no hables de política aquí, recuerda esto es el Club de Baile.-pidió Catalina hastiada de lo mismo.

—Yo no tenía nada en contra del "Circulo Marxista Leninista", hasta que se metieron con las expendedoras de _Coca-Cola._ —hablo con rencor la mexicana.

— Es la bebida del mal, Ximena.

— Ninguém se atreve a ir contra Braginski é assustador.

— ¿Qué dijo Luciano esta vez Catalina?

— Dice que Braginsky es tan aterrador que nadie se atreve a llevarle la contraria.

— Denle una oportunidad a mi camarada Iván, y se darán cuenta que no es tan malvado como lo pintan.

—Seguramente hasta querrá bailar con nosotros si se lo pedimos, —hablo Manuel mientras los demás se reían.

Mientras tanto afuera del salón, Alfred F. Jones se debatía si entraba al Club o se iba sin siquiera intentarlo debía juntar la poca valentía que le quedaba y pedía que lo dejaran entrar, por lo que había escuchado necesitaban integrantes y lo mejor de todo Ximena estaba ahí, pero como siempre sus nervios lo traicionaron.

—Alfred ¿A dónde vas?

El mencionado volteo y vio a su primo Kyle que se dirigía hacia él y llevaba una pequeña pecera la cual hacia hasta lo imposible para que nadie la notase, sin éxito claro está.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí Kyle? —pregunto esta vez Alfred a su primo.

— Nada, nada te juro que no es una piraña. —hablo con nerviosismo el australiano.

— ¿Trajiste una piraña a la escuela?

Kyle soltó un suspiro y le enseño la piraña a Alfred la cual al ver el rostro curioso de este que se inclinaba a la pecera para contemplarla mejor, esta dio un salto y le arrojo un mordisco con el propósito de arrebatarle los lentes.

— Ah que tierno, le caíste bien a Bob.

— Esa cosa casi me quita los lentes. —exclamo Alfred asustado.

— Créeme no era su intención. ¿Y qué dices, guardaras el secreto?

— No te dijo el vice-presidente Beilschdmit que no podías traer más animales a la escuela.

— Me dijo que no podía traer a Cuca, no me dijo nada sobre Bob.

— No puedo contradecir tal lógica. —declaro Alfred dándole la razón a Kyle.

— Gracias Al, eres lo máximo sabía que tú y Yong Soo lo entenderían, de hecho Yong Soo me dijo que la llevara a la piscina de la escuela a nadar un rato, parece incomodo en la pecera.

— Si tiene razón esa pecera es muy chica para Bob, pues diviértete _dude._

Kyle sintiéndose en deuda con Alfred por guardarle el secreto de Bob decidió ayudar a su primo.

— ¿Por qué no entras?

— Estoy nervioso.

— ¿Sabías que este mundo es de los valientes? tú eres uno Alfred, y Feliks no se equivoca del todo, tú tienes que dar el primer paso así que andado. —mientras Kyle decía eso abrió la puerta y empujo al estadounidense dentro del salón, la reacción que provoco en los miembros del club fue muy variada y los dejo estupefactos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero la universidad me trae muerta y decidí modificarle unas cositas al capitulo, también corregir ciertos errores ortográficos aunque si se me fue alguno les ruego me disculpen trato de que sea menos frecuente.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las maravillosas personitas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Lily, Erzebet K, Mygale, Arwen y Tammy.****  
><strong>

**También a quienes le dieron Follow a esta alocada historia: NuevoMundo, Erzebet K y Mygale n.n**

**y también quienes la agregaron a Favoritos: Mygale**

**Realmente valoro mucho su opinión y comentarios chicas, ya que historias de Gakuen Hetalia pululan de a montón y pues bueno un Artie perdedor si que es algo poco común en el fandom pero crean el tampoco es una perita en dulce.**

**¿Veremos algo de Scoone-baguette(FrUk) romance en el próximo capitulo?, ¿Quieren saber mas sobre el club de baile latino?, ¿A Bob le gustara la piscina de la escuela? ¿Entenderá Antonio en algún momento que Ludwig es el Vice-presidente y no su asistente? **

**Estas y otras dudas se resolverán en el próximo capitulo, por cierto no tardara en aparecer el circulo Marxista Lenninista.**

**Personajes nuevos:**

**[12] Catalina Vallejo Nuñez: Colombia**

**[13] Stefanía de Laurentiis Navarro: Argentina**

**[14] Manuel Allende Vidal: Chile**

**[15] Sebastian **de Laurentiis Navarro: Uruguay** **

**[16] Luciano Pereira Padiha: Brasil**

**[17] Miguel Hernández Rivera: Perú**

**Por cierto agregue una canción "Hoy Puede ser Un Gran Día" del cantautor español Joan Manuel Serratt, si no la han escuchado se las recomiendo ampliamente, descuiden no todos los capítulos tendrán canciones, pero no se porque se me ocurrió agregarla, loqueras mías xD nos leemos pronto ;)  
><strong>

**P.D. Sabían que hay un comic donde el UsMex es oficial (no, no es Hetalia T-T), se llama Scandinavia At The World o SatW, esta genial lo descubrí en mis tardes de ocio, en este comic el personaje de Rusia si me gusto n.n, el Estados Unidos que manejan ahí hace ver a Alfred como un chico prudente 0.0, no es broma se los recomiendo mucho nos leemos entre fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Respuesta a Reviews ****Anónimos**

**Yo Merita: **Hola, supongo que si pusiste review es porque la historia llamo tu atención en un principio y te animaste a leerla, pero creo que no encontraste lo que tu esperabas, de una vez aclaro que** a mi NO me gusta el GerMex** (de hecho lo aclaro en biografía) así que de mi parte no vas a ver una historia con ellos. Admito que el pueblo alemán son dignos de admiración, los alemanes si han aprendido de su historia y son una nación que progresa, cosa debemos aprender nosotros los mexicanos. En cuanto a lo del controvertido Telegrama Zimmermann creo que difiero contigo (y el resto del Fandom Mexicano) en tu forma de verlo, muchos lo ven como una carta de un Alemania enamorado de México para mi fue solo una estrategia por parte del Imperio Alemán para prolongar una inevitable derrota, al final a los alemanes les salio el tiro por la culata ya que lo de Zimmermann fue el detonante para que los Estados Unidos entraran a la Primera Guerra Mundial. También tu comentario de que Chile no llama la atención en México me pareció fuera de lugar, tengo la fortuna de conocer chilenos y son personas maravillosas y cultas en lo personal siento que compartimos mas cosas en común con ellos que con los alemanes; de los países de América Latina, Chile es uno de los mas queridos por los mexicanos (de hecho nos consideramos países hermanos). Bueno esto es un fic AU por lo tanto no tiene que ser exacto, no te voy a decir que si no te gusta no lo leas, eres libre de leer y si quieres también comentar pero no por algunas personas que no compartan mis gustos voy a cambiar mis ideas.

**Arwen: **Ahh Vladimir es lo mejor, también me estoy enamorando de él, admiro su gran paciencia para aguantar los berrinches de Arthur, eso es ser un amigo de verdad (aunque a veces también se me cruza en la cabeza que disfruta de ver al británico hacer corajes xD, yo lo hago, es que Arthur es simplemente hilarante). Estas servida porque en este capitulo vamos a empezar con Scoone-Baguette Romance jeje y veremos mas personajes, muchas gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo.

**Tammy: **Linda agradezco mucho tus reviews, porque no solo veo que apoyas el UsMex (mi amado OTP) si no porque también me ayudas a mejorar dándome tips y consejos en cuanto a la redacción. ¿De que el resto del Fandom de Hetalia considera al Fandom Mexicano una plaga peor que las yaoistas haters?, no los culpo yo también lo he llegado a considerar en muchas ocasiones pero ojo hay autoras que realmente escriben buenas historias y no todas las mexicanas somos así. Soy fiel admiradora de Hidekaz y antes de publicar cada capitulo investigo sobre la personalidad de cada personaje, ¿por que si nos consideramos admiradoras del trabajo del mangaka hacemos aberraciones como (OoC, Mary Sues/Gary Stues y lo peor bashing)? es algo que en lo personal no entiendo. Para mi ningún personaje esta sobrevalorado y todos tienen algo que aportar, agradezco todo tu apoyo y tus consejos y me alegra encontrarme con alguien que ama el UsMex (pero el buen UsMex), nos seguimos leyendo. En cuanto al amor de Alfred por Ximena tiene ese toque fantasioso por que simplemente Alfred es así, un niño en cuerpo de adulto, él me da mucha ternura n.n

**Lily:** Stefanía es genial, si me estoy basando en Martín de LatinHetalia, pero también he visto OC de FemArgentina y me enamoraron, en ambas versiones, tanto hombre como mujer Argentina es lo máximo. No se me había ocurrido que el club de baile latino realicen una rutina de Tango, suena interesante n/n. Si se verían sexies todos los integrantes jeje, una alianza Alfred-Stefanía, no creo que sea necesario, pero solo te adelanto que Alfred recibirá ayuda de quien menos espera para conquistar a Ximena. También quisiera que Hidekaz diseñara mas países, Ecuador le quedo precioso X3, también Africa merece mas Amor, yo me enamore del diseño de Camerún le quedo sexy, gracias por comentar y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Detrás de las Estanterías y En los Pasillos<strong>

Luego de toda aquella parafernalia que representaba la ceremonia de inicio de cursos se prosiguió con las clases, Arthur reviso su horario, le tocaba la experiencia educativa de Física una materia nada sencilla de comprender y con uno de los profesores más exigentes y complicados del instituto Luther Beilschmidt [18] básicamente una versión adulta de Ludwig.

— De acuerdo jóvenes para la próxima clase quiero resueltos los problemas de movimiento y trayectoria de proyectiles, no se les concederá puntos extra, las tareas son una obligación por supuesto todo aquel que no la traiga se reflejara una baja en el puntaje de la calificación de su examen.

Inmediatamente se formaron muecas de molestia en los rostros de los estudiantes y se escucharon quejidos de inconformidad en el aula.

— Eres muy cruel abuelo. —se quejó un joven de cabellera albina.

— Gilbert cuantas veces te he dicho que aquí soy el profesor Beilschmidt, no tu abuelo.

Después de la agotadora y mentalmente desgastante clase de Física, Arthur se dirigió a la biblioteca ahí seguramente encontraría el material necesario para realizar la tarea que el vejete amargado de Beilschmidt les había encargado.

La biblioteca era un verdadero santuario, un remanso de paz y tranquilidad bueno eso si se ignoraba a las parejitas que iban ahí a besuquearse, las reuniones del Circulo Marxista Leninista o el grupo caza-mitos de la escuela los autodenominados "Nordics Five". Arthur caminaba por las estanterías revisando los diversos volúmenes dedicados exclusivamente para la materia de física cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, lo que provocó que se le fuera un jadeo de asombro.

—Hola Artie. —dijo una voz jovial y aniñada.

—Michelle [19] no vuelvas a darme esos sustos. —hablo el británico mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

Michelle Piaf era una estudiante de segundo año, Arthur la conocía porque en diversas ocasiones la había ayudado a estudiar además era su tutor, el inglés tenía una especie de debilidad por la africana era de las pocas personas en la escuela que le hablaba bien y lo respetaba. Michelle era inocente y risueña, Arthur simplemente no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa siempre que estaba en presencia de la chica de cabellera castaña la cual siempre la sujetaba con dos colitas.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo Michelle?, Apenas está iniciando el semestre y ya necesitas asesorías.

La joven inflo las mejillas he hizo un puchero mientras decía, — ¿Qué acaso no puedo simplemente venir a saludarte?

— La gente no se me acerca precisamente con buenas intenciones.

Michelle cambio su expresión jovial por una de profunda tristeza, ¿Por qué Arthur seguía pensando así de la gente?, ¿Acaso ella le había tratado mal en algún momento?, ¿Qué no se daba cuenta lo feliz que era el simplemente estando junto a él?

Arthur se dio cuenta que había hecho mal y rápidamente trato de remediar lo que había dicho.

— No me refiero a que tú seas igual…emm…es solo que bueno….

— No te preocupes Arthur. —le tranquilizo Michelle volviendo a sonreír. — Veo que buscas un libro ¿me dejarías ayudarte?

Arthur relajo su semblante y sonriéndole apaciblemente a la muchacha respondió. —Te lo agradecería mucho.

La joven de dos colitas se puso en marcha y se dirigió hacia las demás estanterías.

— Tan acelerada como siempre —pensó Arthur lanzando un suspiro. —Ni siquiera espero a que le dijera que libro es el que estoy buscando.

En cuanto se dispuso a alcanzar a Michelle un exquisito y fresco aroma a flores impregno el ambiente, Arthur enfoco su vista hacia la fuente de dónde provenía esa sofisticada fragancia, sus ojos no daban crédito a la hermosa manifestación que se había materializado. Ante él la luz de sus ojos se hacía presente, la persona que hacía que su existencia fuera menos miserable, la fuente de toda su esperanza y felicidad (Vaya este sujeto sí que es apasionado) Marianne Bonnefoy había entrado a la biblioteca.

La francesa caminaba con aire taciturno por las estanterías, Arthur seguía sin salir de su asombro, el objeto de su afecto se encontraba sola, eso era muy extraño por lo general Marianne siempre iba acompañada por una escolta de chicos o chicas los cuales nunca la dejaban tranquila, por fin el destino decidió compadecerse de su desdichada vida y se la envió, lástima que solamente podía contemplarla desde lejos o simplemente se conformaba con eso ya que nunca se había animado a tomar la iniciativa de siquiera decirle "hola", sentía que entre él y Marianne existía un abismo enorme.

Marianne recorría las estanterías en la sección de literatura inglesa buscaba un libro en específico, una historia en especial la había cautivado "El Ruiseñor y la Rosa" de Oscar Wilde, el libro era una recopilación de todas las obras y cuentos cortos del autor y en esa antología se hallaba ese relato. La francesa se encontraba impaciente por saber el destino de esa noble ave que dispuesto a dar felicidad a ese desdichado estudiante enamorado llego a un acuerdo por demás extremo y terrible con el rosal de rosas rojas.

La joven encontró el libro que deseaba mientras Arthur la seguía oculto tras una de las tantas estanterías de la biblioteca, Marianne tomo asiento en uno de los sillones más apartados del bullicio en una esquina muy retirada y daba inicio a su ansiada lectura.

—Oh Marianne que buen gusto tienes en la literatura. —pensaba conmovido el británico, mientras seguía observándola cautivado.

La castaña continuaba leyendo expectante y esperanzada que el sacrificio realizado por el generoso ruiseñor valiese la pena y el joven enamorado pudiese llevar a su amada al baile, pero cuando llego al final su expresión ilusionada cambio drásticamente a una de profunda tristeza.

— Santo Dios, —exclamo la francesa con dolor—no era necesaria tanta crueldad, pobre ruiseñor.

—Su sacrificio fue en vano. —expreso Arthur con amargura, —Al final te da a entender que no vale la pena sacrificarse por nadie, porque puede que uno esté dispuesto a darlo todo por la persona amada, pero al final que te garantiza que te corresponda o siquiera te agradezca.

Marianne se sorprendió por aquella voz áspera y repentina, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por la manera tan deprimente de pensar de ese sujeto, pero a la vez sintió curiosidad por lo que se animó a preguntar:

—Oh querido pero ¿Qué te ha impulsado a pensar de esa forma?

—_Fuck_. —pensó el inglés arrepentido, mientras hacía lo posible para que Marianne no descubriera donde se encontraba. Entretanto la joven francesa trataba de averiguar en cuál de los tantos pasillos de las estanterías se encontraba su interlocutor.

—Vamos porque no respondes, pareces alguien curioso.

—Marianne cree que soy alguien asombroso y genial (ella dijo curioso Arthur). —el británico no cabía en su alegría.

—Gente como tu tiene la suerte de ser amada, de ser admirada tal parece que fuiste bendecida. —Hablo Arthur mientras pensaba, —Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que yo te anhelo.

—No digas eso, sabes a veces el hecho de siempre estar rodeada de gente no tienes idea de quien es realmente tu amigo, en quien puedes confiar.

— ¿Sabes sobre mas obras de Oscar Wilde?, adore su narrativa, aunque este cuento me pareció muy triste.

— Puedes leer "La Importancia de llamarse Ernesto", te hará pasar un rato agradable. —contesto Arthur más animado.

— Oh si he escuchado sobre esa obra. La leeré cuando se me presente la oportunidad.

Marianne hizo una pausa y continuo, —Nunca antes había hablado así con alguien, me siento cómoda hacía tiempo que no tenía una charla tan amena, te agradezco tanto chico de las estanterías. Espero volverte a encontrar y esta vez vernos cara a cara.

Arthur podía morir feliz, después de años había tenido una plática con Marianne, (no exageres Arthur el solo cruzar unas cuantas frases no se le considera una platica), ya no se tenía que conformar con solamente verla desde lejos, espiarla tras los cubos de basura que se hallaban en los pasillos*; quizás las palabrerías que Feliks escribía en su "blog místico" no fueran un montón de tonterías (si Arthur también consultaba su horóscopo en el blog de Feliks).

—_Au revoir_, fascinante desconocido. —se despidió Marianne, su hermoso cabello ondeaba con su elegante caminar.

No existían suficientes palabras en el mundo para expresar la dicha que en estos momentos estaba sintiendo Arthur Kirkland. Lo poco que había hablado con Marianne no lo decepciono en lo absoluto, era una joven a la que le gustaba leer, que deseaba algo de paz y tranquilidad, era tan noble y sencilla que eso hizo destacar aún más su hermosura.

—Es oficial has flechado por completo mi corazón, te amo tanto Marianne.

—Shhh! Silencio Kirkland aquí hay gente que aun usamos la biblioteca para estudiar.

—No me jodas Eldestein. —hablo Arthur, recuperando nuevamente su impasible humor.

—Pero que maleducado. —reprocho Roderich mientras salía indignado de la biblioteca seguido de Erzebet.

—Por favor no se altere joven Roderich, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a estudiar a uno de los jardines o en el invernadero?

Mientras tanto unos ojos ámbar habían observado cada detalle de lo sucedido hace unos instantes en la biblioteca. Michelle lo había visto todo, la jovencita apretaba un extremo de su falda y hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no dejar ir un sollozo, durante toda la escena Michelle junto todo su aplomo para no derrumbarse, sentía que su corazoncito se quebraba en mil pedazos, sus ilusiones de niña enamorada fueron destruidas en ese breve instante, ella no contaba con enamorarse de su tutor, pero no lo pudo evitar uno no decide de quien enamorarse y ella no contaba el haberse enamorado de Arthur, que doloroso era, la vida ni siquiera le permitió exponerle sus sentimientos.

—Ah ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Michelle?, te me perdiste de vista antes de que te dijera que libro buscaba.

— ¿No es este de casualidad? —la muchacha le mostro un libro de portada azul y pasta dura.

— Física de Tippens**, si este es en efecto, muchas gracias. —el británico le acaricio la cabeza a la niña con aire paternal.

Michelle solo agacho la mirada mientras recibía esa caricia, era feliz, con eso le bastaba porque sabía que el corazón de Arthur ya tenía dueña, esta era una batalla que ya la había perdido sin necesidad de luchar, Michelle estaba consciente del amor de Arthur por Marianne ya que la mirada es la ventana al corazón, los ojos de Arthur reflejaron dicha y amor verdadero expresiones que la jovencita no había visto nunca antes en su tutor.

—Como agradecimiento te invitare algo, ¿Quieres un pastel o un helado?

—Lo siento Artie, les prometí a Zuri [20], Nehanda [21] y Sethunya [22] que almorzaría con ellas.

—Me da gusto que tu si te lleves bien con tus hermanas. No sabes las penas que yo tuve que pasar con los neandertales de mis hermanos.

—Ni creas a veces ellas también se pasan conmigo, pero bueno sin un poco de bullying no existiría una sana hermandad. —respondió la jovencita africana tratando de recuperar su porte alegre.

—Tengo mucho que aprender de ti Michelle. —añadió Arthur sonriéndole con aire paternal a la niña.

Michelle no podía aguantar más tiempo ahí, simplemente volvió a abrazar a Arthur esto tomo desprevenido al británico pero correspondió el abrazo, de repente comenzó a sentir que su pecho se humedecía, Michelle tan rápido como había abrazado a Arthur se separó de él.

— Nos vemos luego Artie. —se despidió la seychellense y salió corriendo.

Al británico no le dio tiempo de despedirse correctamente, seguramente Michelle llevaba prisa, se dispuso a estudiar y a realizar sus deberes ya que eran para entregarse mañana a primera hora.

Ya encontrándose sola en los pasillos Michelle dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que tanto trabajo le había costado almacenar, era su primer amor y por lo visto no estaba destinado a tener un final feliz. Su madre siempre le decía que todos los individuos en el mundo estaban destinados a ser amados, a tener a alguien con quien compartir dichas, momentos difíciles o tristes, por favor compréndanla aun es solo una niña y como siempre en cualquier momento es doloroso que te rompan el corazón.

Mientras tanto un chico que pasaba desapercibido para muchos, bueno excepto para un montón de fanáticas que para el colmo no lo seguían precisamente a él sino a su hermano mellizo por fin caminaba tranquilamente.

—Uff creo que finalmente las perdí en los jardines de la escuela.

Matthew era bien conocido (por los pocos que lograban recordarlo) por ser infinitamente paciente y gentil, pero esto ya era el colmo, ¿Cuándo iba a vivir tranquilo?, ¿Cuándo alguien iba a darse cuenta que él era Matthew y no Alfred? De pronto un sollozo capto su atención y lo saco de sus cavilaciones, buscando la fuente de dónde provenía el llanto agacho su mirada y encontró a la seychellense hecha bolita ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas las cuales las tenía fuertemente abrazadas contra ella. Matthew la recordaba perfectamente la niña siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro risueño, muchas veces la había visto en casa de Arthur, su primo se encargaba de darle asesorías pero ahora parecía que toda su alegría se había desvanecido, Matthew sintió compasión por ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

Al sentir la caricia, Michelle alzo la vista. — ¿Arthur?

—Emm…no lo siento…no soy Arthur.

—Discúlpame. —hablo avergonzada la muchacha.

—No te preocupes que confundan es más frecuente de lo que crees.

Michelle soltó una risita. —Parece que corriste un maratón ¿Estas huyendo de alguien?

—Más bien de una multitud.

La chica de dos colitas soltó otra risita risueña mientras secaba sus lágrimas. —Eres divertido.

Matthew le correspondió el gesto y sonriéndole apaciblemente a la muchacha le dijo. —Eres preciosa, pero te ves más linda aun mientras estas feliz.

Michelle en el acto se sonrojo, antes de que siquiera pudiera responder para agradecer el cumplido, el sexto sentido que Matthew había adquirido con los años se activó y repentinamente se separó de Michelle.

—Chicas ya lo encontré, Alfred vuelve TE AMAMOS.

—Oh no de nuevo, por favor. —hablo con angustia el canadiense y se echó a correr.

—Luego nos vemos. —se despidió Matthew, dejando a Michelle anonadada, mientras un grupo de aproximadamente 15 jovencitas iban tras el canadiense que nuevamente volvían a confundir con Alfred.

—Ya déjenme en paz, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que yo no soy Alfred?

—Entre mas nos rechaza mas bello es.

Michelle sintió culpa pero simplemente no pudo evitar reír ante esa escena tan hilarante, era digna de un manga shojo o una película de comedia romántica, pero de algo estaba completamente segura de que ese chico de sonrisa apacible y carácter gentil definitivamente no se trataba de Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenido al Club…<strong>

**El Bailar Se Convierte en Deporte de Alto Riesgo**

La sorpresiva, inesperada y ¿heroica? entrada de Alfred F. Jones al salón donde se encontraban los integrantes del Club de Baile Latino los dejo estupefactos. ¿Qué hacía ahí el mariscal de campo y estrella del deporte? Seguramente se había equivocado de aula. Mientras tanto Alfred dirigió su mirada molesta a Kyle el cual le alzo los pulgares en señal de buena suerte y señalaba a Ximena con la mirada lo que provocó un sonrojo en el estadounidense.

La reacción en cada uno de los integrantes fue muy variada. Catalina, Stefanía y Luciano vieron a Alfred como el héroe que salvaría al club. Manuel y Sebastián lo observaban con extrema curiosidad mientras los dos pensaban-"Jones quiere experimentar cosas nuevas"-y eso no era en balde ya que el año pasado por razones "desconocidas" había entrado al Club de Futbol Soccer y después de un incidente con el balón en el cual cierta mexicana termino noqueada se salió.

Miguel seguía frustrado de que su idea del Club de las Llamas fuera ignorada por enésima vez, además de que al parecer si no se unían más chicas al club de nuevo se formaría la pareja "alternativa" la cual consistía en que una pareja sería conformada por hombres que por lo general se trataba de él, Guillermo o Sebastián ya que las locas de Ximena y Stefanía siempre se peleaban por Manuel y casualmente Catalina siempre pedía bailar con Luciano según decía la colombiana como ella y el brasileño eran los miembros fundadores debían ser la pareja principal (no es que hubiera un motivo romántico de por medio, ni ella se lo creía).

Ximena estaba desconcertada, Alfred le agradaba pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se hablaban solían jugar juntos cuando niños pero en la escuela secundaria cada quien tomo su rumbo. Lo poco que podía recordar de los juegos con Alfred es que siempre por alguna extraña razón terminaba lesionada o inconsciente, como la vez del columpio, la mexicana trago saliva al recordar aquel traumático incidente. Habían salido del kínder que quedaba cerca de casa, ella y Matthew habían decidido ir a los columpios mientras Alfred jugaba en la caja de arena, en resumidas cuentas lo último que pudo recordar es que Alfred con la inusual fuerza que siempre lo había caracterizado desde pequeño los empujo por sorpresa y después de eso ella y Matt estaban camino al hospital en una ambulancia…..luego de eso Ximena jamás volvió subirse a un columpio.

Guillermo era el más sorprendido y sobre todo| enfadado ¿Qué demonios hacía en el salón la manifestación del corporativismo y consumismo desenfrenado?, ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente castigo aguantar a ese maldito yankee en sus partidos de futbol americano y al resto del equipo de presuntuosos?

— ¿Qué carajos quieres aquí gringo? —cuestiono el cubano enfurecido.

—No me interesa hablar contigo, _commie_ frustrado. —respondió Alfred con frialdad.

Los demás integrantes estaban comenzando a sentirse incomodos y a ponerse nerviosos, sabían que a Guillermo no le agradaba Alfred en lo más mínimo y lo peor el sentimiento era mutuo al notar lo tenso que se estaba tornando el ambiente Manuel decidió intervenir.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí Jones, te perdiste?

Antes de contestar Alfred dirigió su mirada a Ximena la cual seguía sorprendida (que alegría Ximena estaba contenta de verlo, más bien estaba impactada) se volvió hacia Manuel y contesto con voz queda, —Estoy interesado en ingresar.

A Catalina y Luciano les brillaron los ojos, el club se encontraba a salvo, si uno de los tres solteros más codiciados de la escuela ingresaba era obvio que eso atraería más gente, era una oportunidad que el destino les había enviado no debían desaprovecharla.

— ¿Acaso sabes bailar? —cuestiono Sebastián incrédulo.

—Emmm claro _dude_, porque les pediría entrar si no supiera, no es que tenga otros intereses. —hablo Alfred con nerviosismo.

—Oigan no podemos ponernos exigentes, si Alfred quiere entrar es bien recibido. —intervino la argentina a favor del estadounidense.

—Me niego a que entre. —dijo Guillermo con enojo.

—Es mucho pedir que ingrese alguna chica a este club, ¿con quién voy a bailar, me va a tocar Miguel de pareja nuevamente? —se quejó el uruguayo frustrado si Alfred entraba iba ser una diferencia de seis chicos a tres chicas.

—Ni creas que lo disfruto en algún momento. —respondió el peruano.

—Eres un melodramático hermanito. —se burló Stefanía.

—Danos tiempo para decidir ¿si Alfred? —pidió amablemente la colombiana, mientras el resto de los integrantes del club se juntaba en un círculo y el estadounidense se iba al otro extremo del salón.

—_Somos apresentados a uma oportunidade única e não quero tomar, eu sou a favor de Alfred entra no clube. _(Se nos presenta una oportunidad única y no la quieren aprovechar, yo estoy a favor de que Alfred entre al club.)

—Sigo con mi postura, lo quiero lo más humanamente lejos de mí.

—Pónganse a pensar que seremos más chicos que chicas, ¿Cómo haríamos las rutinas?

—Podríamos rotar las parejas, así todos los chicos bailaran con una chica. —dijo Stefanía.

—No. —grito Catalina, sus amigos la observaron incrédulos.

— ¿A qué se debe esa reacción? —pregunto Ximena con sorna, —Te preocupa que alguien te quite a Luciano.

—No empieces Ximena.

—Ahora que lo veo, Luciano no está nada mal. —comento con malicia Stefanía.

—Sí, es alto, moreno y de ojos verdes además de buen bailarín. —añadió la mexicana siguiéndole el juego a Stefanía.

—Cálmense o empiezo a acosar a Manuel.

—NO TE ATREVAS. —exclamaron al unísono la argentina y la mexicana.

—Chicas enfoquémonos por favor. —pidió incomodo el chileno.

—Ya sabemos la opinión de Guillermo, él dice que no, yo estoy a favor y también Luciano.

—Eso es dos votos a favor y uno en contra. —señalo Miguel. —Bien lo acepto, puede que vengan tras él unas lindas porristas y además nos vuelva populares.

—O en lugar de volvernos geniales él se vuelva patético y el resto de la población estudiantil nos odie por convertir al héroe de la escuela y estrella del deporte en un ñoño que quiere aprender a bailar. —opino Sebastián.

—Pues yo lo acepto. —hablo Stefanía.

—Si no puedes con ellos úneteles, está bien esta aceptado. —hablo Manuel. — ¿Qué opinas Ximena?

La mexicana dirigió su mirada al estadounidense el cual al verla le sonrío tímidamente, esta soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba—" ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Al menos no hay balones ni columpios de por medio."

—De acuerdo démosle una oportunidad.

—Aunque te hubieras negado boluda él ya contaba con cinco votos a favor.

Ximena solo la miro con enojo.

—Bien ya está decidido, —hablo la colombiana luego dirigiéndose al norteamericano dijo—Bienvenido al club de Baile Alfred.

Alfred no cabía en su dicha, había ingresado al club. Podría bailar y hablar con Ximena.

—_Você bem sabe a rotina, para obter uma data, as crianças sem um parceiro formado o casal "alternativa" _(Bueno ya saben la rutina, a conseguir compañera de baile, los chicos sin pareja formaran la pareja "alternativa"). Catalina enseguida se aferró del brazo de Luciano, era obvio que esos dos serían la primera pareja.

Sebastián y Miguel se dirigían hacia Ximena y Stefanía respectivamente las cuales a su vez iban tras Manuel, cuando Guillermo vio que corría el riesgo de bailar con Alfred le hablo para que se despabilara.

—Despiértate gringo que vas a tener que bailar conmigo si te quedas sin chica. —le advirtió con voz dura el cubano.

Alfred se avivo y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro a Ximena del brazo, lo cual tomo desprevenida a la mexicana.

— ¿Eh Alfred, se te ofrece algo? —pregunto angustiada la joven dirigiendo su mirada ansiosa a Manuel.

—_Wouldyouliketobemydancepartner?_ _—_Alfred había hablado tan rápido que no se le entendió nada.

—Disculpa no te entendí absolutamente nada. —hablo angustiada la mexicana, si Alfred no la soltaba no iba poder preguntarle a Manuel si quería bailar con ella.

Stefanía que ya empezaba a ver para donde iba el asunto intervino. —Por supuesto que quiere, venga Xime no te hagas del rogar.

—Pero… si no entendí lo que dijo.

—_Perguntando se você queria ser seu parceiro de dança _(Pregunto si querías ser su pareja de baile)

—A ti se te entiende menos weon.

—Al parecer nosotros seremos el "Trio alternativo" —hablo pesadamente el uruguayo dirigiéndose a Miguel y a Guillermo.

—Debes estar seguro de tu masculinidad hermanito.

—No empieces Stefanía.

Alfred empezaba a darse cuenta que Ximena miraba constantemente al chileno, más bien desde el semestre anterior se había percatado de ello, ¿Qué tenía de especial ese tal Manuel?

Admitía que el sujeto era bueno jugando _soccer,_ y si era conocido por ser alguien que no se buscaba problemas con nadie, además de un chico centrado con ideas novedosas que era fiel a sí mismo y protegía a sus amigos, tenía tanto en común con Ximena eran tan cercanos a pesar de que ni siquiera eran vecinos. Alfred no pudo evitar sentir celos de esa situación, además Manuel tenía el mérito de no haber noqueado a Ximena con un balón, pero esa no era su intención su objetivo era demostrarle a la mexicana que él también podía ser bueno jugando _soccer_ y hacerle ver que a él le interesaba todo lo que a ella le gustase.

—Bueno si no voy a conseguir pareja de baile, no vale la pena que este aquí. —hablo Alfred mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Espera no te vallas, hablaremos con Ximena. —lo retuvo Catalina.

La argentina y la colombiana se llevaron a la mexicana al otro extremo del salón para convencerla de bailar con Alfred.

—Por favor acepta Ximena, necesitamos más integrantes. —pidió desesperada la colombiana.

—Tú sabes que quería bailar con Manuel.

—Venga no seas inmadura y acepta bailar con el gringo, mira que aquí en la escuela hay chicas que son mucho más guapas que tú, como yo por ejemplo pero por alguna extraña razón está interesado en ti. —hablo Stefanía, la actitud de Ximena comenzaba a exasperarla.

—No te hagas la desentendida, bien sabes que llevo años enamorada de Manuel y no voy a dejar que te interpongas.

—Creo que la que no capta quien es la que hace el mal tercio eres tú querida, y no me salgas que mis acciones son egoístas que a mí también me gusta Manu.

—Basta por favor, es horrible pelear entre amigas, Fanny, Xime yo a las dos las quiero mucho, sé que ambas aman a Manuel, pero por favor no peleen. Ximena si no te sientes cómoda con Alfred no te obligaremos a bailar con él, le diremos que puede irse.

Stefanía y Ximena se sintieron culpables, sus peleas siempre deprimían a Catalina, por lo que decidieron cambiar su actitud.

—Lo siento Lina, prometo no volver a alterarme así ni pelearme con la india saltamuros sirvienta de los yankees.

—Tampoco yo Catalina, se lo importante que es el Club de Baile para ti, y lo mismo le digo a la narigona engreída, amante de Maradonna.

Catalina soltó un suspiro de alivio, esa era la manera en la que esas dos se reconciliaban, si Ximena y Stefanía no se decían un insulto simplemente se sentían incompletas sabía que en el fondo esas dos se querían mucho pero eran muy orgullosas para admitirlo.

—Está bien, bailare con Alfred. —acepto la mexicana finalmente.

Catalina se puso muy contenta y se reunió con los chicos los cuales esperaban impacientes una respuesta.

—Ximena soy una persona que sigue un código de honor, no hare ningún avance con Manuel mientras estemos aquí pero cuídate yo también estoy enamorada de él y no me rendiré tan fácil y menos contigo. —le hablo Stefanía a Ximena.

—También te considero una rival digna. —respondió la mexicana.

Ambas estrecharon sus manos y prometieron no volver a angustiar a Catalina. Después se reunieron con el resto de los integrantes.

—Manu, tendrás el privilegio de bailar conmigo.

—Mejor con una chica que ser parte de la pareja alternativa. —contesto el chileno mientras se juntaba con Stefanía.

— ¿Por qué siempre me toca bailar con hombres? —se quejó Sebastián con resignación mientras se juntaba con Guillermo y Miguel.

—Por cierto ¿quién de nosotros hará el papel de la chica? —pregunto el peruano.

—Obviamente Sebastián. —contesto el cubano.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Eres tan encantador y grosso como tu hermana. —se burló Miguel siguiéndole el juego a Guillermo.

—_Não se preocupe Sebastian vai ficar sozinho por um tempo. _(Vamos no te preocupes Sebastián será solo por un tiempo.)

Ximena se acercó tímidamente a Alfred el cual mantenía la cabeza agachada, estaba deprimido había descubierto que Ximena estaba enamorada de alguien más, se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano pequeña tomarle del brazo.

—Lamento presionarte, prometo no volverlo a hacer, sé que no fue correcto chantajearlos de que me saldría del club solo porque no serías mi pareja de baile. —hablo quedamente el estadounidense dirigiéndose a la mexicana la cual lo escucho asombrada y conmovida— Estoy incluso dispuesto a bailar con ese _commie_ para que veas que estoy comprometido con ustedes…. Y contigo en especial. —eso ultimo lo murmuro.

La muchacha estaba sorprendida por la madurez con la que Alfred estaba hablando, le sonrió gentilmente mientras le decía. —No tienes que preocuparte, acepto ser tu pareja de baile.

Como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de entusiasmo Alfred recupero su semblante alegre y la abrazo mientras la alzaba en brazos y daba vueltas con ella.

—_You say seriously, I could kiss you._(Lo dices en serio, Podría incluso besarte)

—Hablas muy rápido, no entendí lo que dijiste y bájame porque me estas mareando.

—Va a matarla. —hablo con preocupación el chileno.

—No te preocupes Manu, ella aguanta de todo. —lo tranquilizo Stefanía.

—Muy bien basta de distracciones que hay que ponernos a practicar. Nos presentaremos en unos meses y así que andando.

* * *

><p><strong>Conociendo a la Princesa de Hielo, No te rindas Yong Soo<strong>

No solo su mejor amigo tenía una enamorada la cual ni siquiera notaba que existía y eso que Alfred era popular. Él también estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica en especial y esta no era una chica común, no mis estimados lectores Natasha Braginsky era una princesa, una autentica princesa, bueno al menos para el estudiantado, había recibido por parte de ellos el título de La Princesa de Hielo, eso por su manera tan distante de observar a la multitud que la seguían como un montón de acosadores y a sus crueles rechazos.

Pero a pesar de todo eso aún había intrépidos que tomaban la iniciativa de cortejarla. Tal vez se debía a la belleza sobrenatural de la jovencita, su cabello rubio platinado, su ojos azul índigo los cuales dirigían una mirada indiferente a todos aquellos idiotas que ni siquiera se molestaban en conocerla más, en saber sus intereses, solo querían una aventura con una chica bella.

—Todos son unos vacíos egoístas, aglomeración de pervertidos. —hablo fastidiada la bielorrusa mientras tiraba a la basura sobres sin abrir de declaraciones de amor sin sentido, no era necesario siquiera hojearlas todas decían exactamente lo mismo.

—No seas así Natty, —hablo otra chica de rostro dulce y voz cálida, era igual de hermosa que la chica antes descrita solo que la belleza de esta tenía un toque más bien maternal.

—Solo puedo confiar en ti y en _brat._

—Date una oportunidad de ampliar tu panorama querida, tal vez encuentres a alguien que piense como tú y que tenga los mismos intereses.

—Lo dudo.

—Te debo dejar hermanita, tengo clase de Historia con el profesor Rómulo [23].

— ¿Acaso no es el viejo raboverde que le encanta observar jovencitas?

—Natasha más respeto que también es el director de la escuela. —reprimió nerviosa Yekaterina a su hermanita.

—Con razón está "honorable institución" se encuentra patas arriba. —hablo con sarcasmo Natasha, era un sarcasmo muy particular ya que solo Iván y Yekaterina lo entendían.

—No digas eso hermanita, mira te dejo que ya voy tarde, cuídate y pórtate bien ¿me lo prometes?

Por respuesta la bielorrusa solo asintió con la cabeza. Yekaterina se dirigió a su salón de clases, podría decirse que Natasha se encontraba sola, pero era una chica muy perceptiva (si ella también ha desarrollado un sexto sentido al igual que Matthew).

—Da la cara de una vez, deja de esconderte, sé que llevas rato ahí.

—Wow eres muy buena para encontrar escondites, estoy asombrado-daze.

—Lo que pasa es que eres pésimo para jugar al escondite. —contesto con fastidio la bielorrusa.

—Bueno me presento, me llamo Im Yong Soo, estoy en el club de Artes Marciales Mixtas, pero me especializo en Tae Kwon Do y adivina que más también soy compañero tuyo de clase-daze, ¿a poco no es genial?

La joven de cabellos platinados le dirigió una de sus tantas miradas intimidantes por lo general esto ahuyentaba a los impertinentes, pero este fenómeno de la naturaleza se encontraba ahí parado como si nada y lo peor de todo sonriéndole.

—Estoy eufórica por enterarme de ese peculiar hecho. —contesto con seriedad Natasha.

—Además de bella eres graciosa. Te amo mil veces más que antes.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, solo Iván la amaba con sinceridad, no pudo evitar explotar.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta simpleza?, El decir te amo es para la persona más especial, no alguien con el que solo has cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

—Te conozco Natasha, sé que te gusta ir al invernadero, que disfrutas del pan tostado con jalea de albaricoque, que no eres una muchachuela que le gusten las banalidades sino que adoras los placeres simples, también tienes una fascinación algo perturbadora debo admitir por las historias de terror, casas y lugares embrujados y también por los instrumentos de tortura medieval.

La bielorrusa seguía contemplando a ese peculiar espécimen, no sabía si sentirse halagada, ofendida o preocupada por aquel sujeto y de paso levantarle una orden de restricción por acosador, pero no se inmuto simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para alejarse de él.

—Espera, ¿a donde vas?

—Me alejo lo más que puedo de ti.

—Ojala y vuelva a verte-daze.

—No cuentes con eso.

—No me rendiré, te lo aseguro conseguiré una cita contigo y quien sabe tal vez en una de esas te enamores de mi como yo lo estoy de ti.

—Piérdete.

—Nos vemos-daze.

Yong Soo camino al lado contrario del pasillo, Natasha dirigió su mirada hacia el rumbo que había tomado el sur-coreano y por primera vez en sus bellos e inexpresivos ojos azules se reflejó un brillo como el que nunca antes se había visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Hola, lamento que mis publicaciones sean muy periódicas pero ultimámente he pasado por un periodo de stress y depresión que me tiene por los suelos, por lo tanto escribir este capítulo me costo mucho trabajo realmente me cuesta mucho trabajo pensar en algo alegre en estos momentos, lo que esta ocurriendo en mi país me tiene desilusionada, indignada y molesta, se que este no es el espacio para mencionarlo pero necesitaba decirlo. Tal vez cuando mi corazoncito este menos dolido y este menos estresada por la escuela actualize mas rápido este fic, pero no duden que lo continuare.**

**Agradezco mucho sus reviews realmente me animan a continuar con la historia y también a quienes le dan follow y quien la agrega sus favoritos, espero que entre el público halla algun fan de Seychelles (no puedo evitarlo, la adoro) porque creanme que aparecera en más capitulos. También me estoy enamorando del KorBela ellos meceren más amor.**

**Gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: Yo Merita, Arwen, Tammy, Mygale, Lily y Dazaru Kanchu.**

**A quien la agrego a favoritos: Francis100**

**Y a quienes le dieron follow: ampxanime y Azmine Junet**

**Son grandiosas todas n.n**

**Personajes de Introducción:**

**[18] Luther Beischmidt: Germania, Profesor de la Materia De Física**

**[19] Michelle Piaf: Seychelles**

**[20] Zuri :Kenia**

**[21] Nehanda: Zimbabue**

**[22] Sethunya: Botsuana**

**[23] Rómulo Vargas: Imperio Romano, Profesor de Historia y Director de la Escuela**

**También debo darle un agradecimiento especial a Mygale (gracias linda), muchos de los nombres y personalidades de los personajes me inspire de ella y de su Fic No es Otro Clásico Cuento de Hadas, si les gusta Hetalia y las peliculas de Disney creanme que este fic les hara pasar momentos gratos, es sin duda de los mejores fics que he leído.**

**Sin mas que añadir por el momento me despido, nos seguimos leyendo ;)**


End file.
